The Potions Problem
by Splitmysoul
Summary: Harry and Draco get caught in a potions accident and are found by an extremely confused Medi-Witch. What happens when two rivals suddenly can't keep their hands off each other? Drarry! May change rating later. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the story.**

 **Okay so the first chapter of what I hope will be an interesting story! Please review if you think I should go on!**

It was a Thursday afternoon, early June at Hogwarts. This particular afternoon found Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years in potions. To the respective houses the minutes dragged by, each second felt like an ice age, they still had another forty minutes to go. They were brewing a simple sleeping draught that they had mastered in first year. All the students wanted to do was be outside, the Scottish weather had finally brightened up for once.

Even the two rivals, Malfroy and Potter, were tolerating each other today so no entertainment. Most students were ready to kill themselves just to get out of that classroom. It was hard to find entertainment.

"Hey, Harry." Ron. "Fancy a bit of flying after Potions?" that was a blissful thought, potions ending. Harry could already feel the wind on his face as he climbed higher in search of the snitch, the golden ball leading him through loops and dives. Ron would be there just a friendly game, they could probably get Seamus interested and dean if they could find him. Things could be looking up.

Harry decided to share his idea maybe Ron would know who else to gather. "Yeah mate, we cou-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking when we should be working." Damn Snape. He could have let them talk, they were doing the work. Plus he had never actually said not to talk. It was completely unfair and Harry's life summed up.

The odd thing was not even a snicker from the Slytherin side of the room, not even a sneer. They must be as bored as the Gryfindorks then, Harry thought. He carried on with his work. Snape continued to loom down on them all.

The silence that descended was broken a few minutes later by a rather loud crash coming from directly above them. The sound seemed to vibrate through them in the small dungeon, startling many of the students. Snape looked murderous. He opened his mouth, in all likeliness to curse peeves.

That was as far as he got. Neville let out a little squeak as it happened. His cauldron exploded with a thunderous bang sending foul smelling green liquid to the neighboring desks. Most the desks were empty, Snape now made Neville work at the back because of his history. Those occupied had seen the green froth spill over the edge in the precious seconds before-hand and had dived to cover. There were only two students that hadn't foreseen the accident, a Mr. Harry James Potter and a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfroy. Both had been more interested in the curses about to spew from their professor's mouth.

That was why they were covered head to toe in the failed potion. It seemed Neville had not only made the cauldron explode but added something that changed the potion immensely as it was no longer the pale yellow sleeping drought. God only knows what it is.

Two said boys spun round after being hit, both struggling to keep their fiery temper under control as rage crackled to the surface. Harry was the first to draw his wand, Neville was his friend so it wouldn't do to permanently immobilize him maybe a nice stinging hex.

He was stopped short when the cold hard voice rand across the stone room. "Five points from Gryffindor for drawing a wand in my lesson, Mr. Potter. Now you will listen, all of you. That potion has unknown effects and it would do you good to avoid it. Mr. Malfroy and Mr. Potter will go to the hospital wing and the rest of you are dismissed." Snape. His words were followed by whoops of joy, people packed their bags and practically flew out the door to the sunny grounds beyond. The two that were left, Harry and Draco, looked absolutely crestfallen. Both were thing of ways around going to the hospital wing, knowing it was futile. They began their journey together.

"I'm going to kill Longbottom!" Malfroy was the first to talk, AND Harry couldn't believe it. The blonde had been nothing but hostile towards him and now he wanted to talk? That was a warning in itself but Harry chose to ignore it as right now revenge was the most important thing.

"Don't kill him, he's my friend. If you want revenge you should curse him with me, you can only kill him once while you can curse him over and over again. Be much more fun." Draco looked surprised at Harry's words and he wondered if he should have just kept quiet, even after years of trying to read his emotions trying to figure out whether to draw his wand the bot was still hard to read.

"How very Slytherin of you Potter." Draco. That was an insult, it had to be. But Harry didn't act on it, Draco was in Slytherin he probably thought of it as a compliment. And Harry was enjoying the conversation. Or it could be a jab trying to get him worked up Harry mused. So jab back!

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I assume that's why then." It was said as an offhand comment, but Harry knew it would intrigue or annoy the boy. They were nearly at the Hospital wing now, Harry couldn't feel any effects of the mystery potion so he still didn't see why they had to go.

"That's a lie if ever I heard one Potter." They cut off their conversation as they approached the Hospital Wing doors, les Madam Pomfrey think they were best friends now. Pushing open the carved wooden doors Harry let the blonde take the lead.

"Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape sent us, potions accident. He said to check for any possible side effects." The blonde's superior tone echoed throughout the room, attracting a worried looking medi-witch as it went.

Looking at the two you wouldn't have believed anything wrong, it was the thick acid green liquid that gave it away. The boys stood there drenched to the skin in it, clumps in their hair, smears in the places they walked. To the witch that was the first thing to do, remove the potion.

A flick of her wrist and the potion was gone, the two boys dry as a bone. She seated them on a bed before disappearing into her office to get the boys' files.

She was only gone a moment, in that moment a lot of things changed. The effects kicked in. as Madam Pomfrey, Medi-witch of Hogwarts walked out of her office she was greeted with a very strange sight. The two boys were tangled in a passionate embrace; Harry shoved against the headboard Draco holding him there. Their lips were firmly locked together, mouths open to welcome the other in. this was not something the medi-witch expected. Or something she knew how to fix.

 _Basic sleeping drought mark three – When administered the subject will have to wait twenty minutes before the potion is able to kick in. This is why the potion isn't widely used. The sleep time varies from person to person and has no antidote to date however not much research has been done. Mark three is often used to portray death as it can last for months, we recommend you do not take this potion as better versions have been made. It is taught to many as it is a prime example of potions theory._

 **Okay so any questions ask me! Review if io should go on, if not then I'll try some other story. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right! Another chapter! So if your enjoying this can you please review, because then I know whether to carry on. Any mistakes you can always yell at me for that too! Review!**

Harry felt alive. Harry felt like he was on fire, hell he might be. He had never done anything remotely like this before, now he was rethinking his decision. His whole body felt at peace, like it was meant to be. Peace with an underlying animalistic urge.

His mouth was pressed to Draco's with surprising force, they fit together perfectly. When they moved it felt right, it was heaven. The heat radiating from the kiss was scorching, but both boys seemed unfazed. Harry was pressed against the bed frame, both by Draco's mouth; which was doing sinful things, and the blondes hands, one against his chest the other holding his neck. Being pressed between a bed and Draco was a very pleasurable way for Harry to be restrained, his only wish was that it was a hospital bed not his own.

Their tongues danced around each other, lips moving with a bruising intensity now. At some point Harry had pulled the blonde closer, all but wrapping his legs around him. They couldn't get any closer, their chests brushing with every intake of breath, which was now coming in short gasps whenever they broke the kiss.

It was amazing, blissful, paradise but it wasn't enough. Due to their close proximity both boys could feel the others arousal, brushing here and there sending sparks down their spines. They needed friction, it was almost too much to bear. Almost.

They could have gone so much further, no. they would have gone so much further if they hadn't been _dragged apart by a very flustered looking matron. Both boys were disappointed, that was evident. Draco_ even let a small wine pass through his lips. Oh the things he could do with those lips, what he would do. Harry found himself needing Draco. A small animalistic need that was pulsing through his veins.

"I left you for five minutes?!" Pomfrey. "What could you have possibly done? A jinx, curse maybe?" then it hit her. Why they were here in the first place. A potions accident. She would have to get Severus that meant leaving the two for a minute or so. A lot could happen in a minute. She had no choice.

Releasing tem she headed back into her office to use the floo, calling over her shoulder. "One minute, do NOT touch each other until I get back!" turning to make sure they had got her message she found them already in an embrace. She couldn't do anything now, she had to hurry.

A quick conversation brought Severus Snape; potions master at Hogwarts, Draco Malfroy's godfather and Harry Potters least liked Professor, into her office. He didn't look flustered at all, in comparison she looked quite a state – cheeks flusher, red face, hair a mess from the frantic fire call to the dungeons. She could only marvel at his calmness. It was HIS godson after all.

"Where?" obsidian orbs found hers, he could sort his. She hoped he could anyway. She, for once in her Hogwarts career, didn't know what to do.

"Through there left them on the bed, I should warn you –"but he was already out of the door. She followed. She was somewhat relieved that both boys were fully clothed, but locked in an embrace. She sighed, she hoped Severus could do something.

A flick of his wrist and the boys were separated, left to dangle helplessly in the air. Why hadn't she thought of that? She was a witch after all. _Panic_ , her mind supplied. _That's why._ _And shock. Yes, shock._ Both boys were scowling now, not at the mediwitch thankfully. They really looked quite fearsome, but then so did Snape. They needed to know what was going on, then sort it. Two rivals didn't just start snogging out of the blue now did they? This had to have been the potion.

"Poppy, when did this start? What time?" Snape.

"They arrived at about ten to three, maybe later." Did that have something to do with it? Had she missed something?

"They were brewing a simple sleeping drought. Mark three to be specific. The accident was caused when the Longbottom boy dropped something into his potion. I have not yet examined the wreckage. It needed time to clear of fumes. The correctly brewed drought took twenty minutes to kick in, then its effects were quite heavy. It lasts a different time for every person. With the extra ingredients I have no idea what it will do, though it seems to resemble something of a love potion." Severus.

Another flick or his wand had both boys flying to separate ends of the Hospital wing and restrained there. They did not look pleased. They now had to find a cure, if there was one.

"Go examine the wreckage Severus. I can take care of these two. We need to know how the potion is affecting them." Poppy said this with as much kindness as she could muster, Snape was a practical man but with the odd looks he was giving Draco it looked like he didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. At the statement he pulled his glance away from the boy on the bed, turning his eyes to her instead. They looked almost pleading, but she didn't dare mention it. "Go on." With that he swept out of the room leaving the matron and her charges behind.

His presence wasn't noticed, her charges were still staring at each other. This was going to be a long night. Just how long was yet to be seen.

It took an hour for Severus to get back to the Hospital wing. An hour. In which time the boys had not broken eye contact, just stared at each other. She had taken refuge in her office because to put it frankly, how little they blinked was freaking her out.

She had stayed there, for an hour. Then Severus had come.

Snape swept through the door, cloak gliding behind him as per usual. The talk that followed had been an interesting one at least, the cause of the explosion had not been one ingredient as they had previously assumed, and it had been multiple. The potion had basically changed everything about itself, leaving them practically no information to go on. All they knew was the following: that there was no cure they had to let it wear off, that the effects would lessen when they had no contact, that they needed contact to remain healthy, that they couldn't be too far away from each other without causing pain, that when touched by someone else it could cause slight discomfort, that it had taken a rough twenty minutes to work like the original potion, that both boys should regain their sense after a while and that this had never happened before. Like I said, it wasn't much. They would have to guess their way through it. And inform the headmaster. Snape had called dibs on that.

Once the headmaster had been notified it was a waiting game, they had to wait for the boys to get used to the potion, regain their heads and then explain to them why they had a sudden urge to kiss and touch each other. What fun.

 **So should I carry on? Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Thanks to the reviewers by the way, please tell me what you think!**

Harry and Draco seemed to come out of there daze later that day. It wasn't apparent at first, just a little break in the eye contact from Potter and it sparked a reaction in Malfroy. They were now fully alert and staring at the matron, she was starting to wish they were staring at each other; they could be terrifying.

"Madam Pomfrey," The blonde began "Why am I chained to a bed?" Draco Malfroy was probably the only person on earth that could ask such an innocent question and make it heart-stopping and threatening.

"As you are probably awake you were involved in a potions accident earlier today," Poppy started to explain. "That accident had no effects at first. You were able to walk from the dungeons to here feeling completely fine. We realize now that isn't the case. You have been both dosed with an unknown potion that has some very bizarre effects and no known cure.

"Firstly, you will feel strongly drawn to each other whenever you are close, simple jabs or conversation. This may be something you think you can avoid but if you are too far away from each other than it will cause some discomfort." Both boys seemed unfazed. "We don't really know how far is bad but we know there are ways of finding out if you want to." Poppy grimaced at this, Snape's suggestion of simply getting them to walk away from each other and record the results wasn't a risk free one.

"We'll do it" Potter.

"I am not finished Mr. Potter. Now, secondly your desire to be with each other will hopefully lessen with the time you spend away from each other or when one of you is not in the room, we hope. This isn't certain though, and I beg you to consider any action you may take.

"This has never happened before in wizarding history, we will be treading lightly or you will both find yourself in detentions for the rest of your school year here. While you can spend certain amounts of time away from each other, you need to be in each other's company to remain healthy. I hope you can be trusted."

"Madam Pomfrey, you said earlier that we would have a 'desire' to be close?" Malfroy.

"And why are we chained to the bed?" Potter.

"You will feel desire to be close to each other, in a manner different from friendship." Draco groaned. Poppy plowed on anyway. "Your needs may become more sexual, we do not know. You are chained to the bed Mr. Potter because Professor Snape had to restrain you earlier."

At this both boys' cheeks flushed as if only now they remembered the compromising situation they had been in. The rest of the meeting went like this, the healer explaining something and the boys either shouting protests or blushing profusely.

It was an hour later that Dumbledore swept in, Professor Snape in tow. He had smiled sympathetically at the two before Snape broke the silence that had descended.

"How far away can they get?" an innocent question that the healer had been avoiding, there were risks to think about.

"We don't know the risks yet, so I haven't performed the test." Pomfrey.

"I think we need to find out so we can make suitable arrangements." It was Dumbledore who spoke eyes twinkling over the top of his half-moon spectacles. They were going to perform the test.

They were by the lake. The two boys stood in the open air, eyeing each other across the three-foot distance. They both sported a red wrist where they had been chained to the bed, Pomfrey refused to heal them as they shouldn't have pulled. They looked murderous. It was only the presence of the four professors (Mcgonagall had joined the party as she was Harry's head of house) that stopped them from tearing at each other's throats. There was still a tingling feeling telling them both to touch, to talk, but they ignored it going for hatred instead.

"Alright. Start walking. If you feel discomfort in any way please stop." Pomfrey.

Both boys scoffed at that, they could handle a little discomfort if it meant getting more distance between them. The further the better. They set off. Taking step after step it looked like they were preparing for a wizarding duel, not a simple medical test.

They had reached a total of ten steps each when the first little pain came. For Harry it was a little pain in the side, easily overlooked. For Draco it was the middle of his chest, a little itching, not noticeable. They continued, they had to get away. Prove they didn't have to be close.

Fifteen steps each, it was getting harder to ignore, the pain wasn't easy to overlook. It was spreading, just a little. It was getting harder to breathe, every cell in their body screaming to go back. Harry faulted, it really was getting hard now, his body was burning, and it felt like some cruel jinx. His breath was too little too fast, his lungs wouldn't open up. Would Draco take another step? Was it just him feeling this way?

Draco was suffering, but he was determined. He would not give up getting that distance, no matter if his chest was on fire, his throat dry, his heart clenching painfully, his head telling him he was being stupid and he needed to go back. He took another step. That was thirty-one steps between them now. Then the pain came, white hot and all over his body. It wouldn't let up, he couldn't breathe, he was unaware of his surroundings, and he could see black. He clutched at his chest, the source of everything as he fell to the ground. Unaware that thirty-one paces back the brunette had done the same.

They woke up in the hospital wing, both sore and annoyed. Thirty-one paces isn't far enough, they had to be close. All the time. Until it wore off. Which could be months. And it wasn't even Christmas yet. Great.

The headmaster had been in to finalize the decision on Dorm rooms. There was nothing to do about it, he had made his decision. Since the Slytherin and Gryffindor rooms were at opposite ends of the castle, there was no way they were going their separate ways. Harry of course had wanted to sleep in Gryffindor tower whereas Draco had wanted the Dungeons. Seeing as no agreements could be made, both had refused to let the other in their own dorm, Mcgonagall had suggested they have their own dorm. They could have a common room, and a bedroom which would be set out in the way all the dorms were but with only two beds. There would be no house colors in the rooms, just a neutral look throughout. They had no choice either.

Of course it took time to prepare a room and so they were left waiting, alone in the Hospital wing. Just a bed apart, not nearly enough in Draco's opinion. They had also been restrained after the blonde has threatened to castrate Harry for breathing too loud. It wasn't his fault the Brunette had kept sighing. It was his fault they were now both tied to a bed. Again. How was this year going to pan out? Draco didn't really want to find out.

 **So, how was it? Tell me by reviewing! Should I carry on?**


End file.
